


limbo

by Xx_M0THM4N_xX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, emo bitches b emo bitches, kaito is sad, mmm yeah!, saimota week day 5, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_M0THM4N_xX/pseuds/Xx_M0THM4N_xX
Summary: two boyfriends in a killing game what will they do (one will die, that's what they'll do!)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, background yumenaga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	limbo

“This is really nice.” Shuichi smiles at no one in particular, averting his gaze from Kaito. He picks à little at his hands, face flushed. “I like um, training with you. Walking. You know.”

Kaito laughs. “Thanks, Shu!” He gives the smaller boy a friendly punch on the shoulder. “Now we just gotta work on giving you muscles, huh?” In honesty, the fact that Kaito could definitely beat Shuichi in a fight is at least a little comforting. Life-threatening-terminal-illness, you know? He feels great today, though. Bouncy and floaty and happy, with Shuichi here with him. “Take it at your own pace, sidekick.”

Shuichi beams. “Of course! I won’t be getting a lot of training now, though.”

Kaito furrows his brow. “Huh? Why’s that? You goin’ soft?”

A laugh, quiet and familiar. “Nah. It’s just…” He fiddles with his hat, searching for words, “...hard to do pushups when you’re dead, y’know?” He faces Kaito for the first time, eyes hollow and empty. “Don't you remember? You killed me, after all.”

Kaito jolts up from bed, hands shaking, face pale.

Shit. (Not again.)

Yumeno’s on speed dial. She won’t be happy to be woken up so suddenly, though. Fuck it. Kaito presses the phone to his ear, hands shaky. 

“Nyeh?” Yumeno picks up on the third ring. “Why are you calling so late?” Kaito can hear her worry through the phone. “Something happen?”

“Hi. Uh, yeah. I guess.” Kaito takes a shaky breath, leaning against the bedframe. “Um, you know. Saw him again.”

A pause.

“Momota…” Yumeno is tired. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“...Dunno. Just didn’t wanna have to fuck around until I cried myself to sleep alone.” He lets out a soft laugh. “Sorry. Don't mean to bother you.”

“ ‘S fine.” He can hear movement on the other side. “ D’you wanna talk about… you know. Shuchi. Danganronpa.” (The fifth trial. She doesn’t say it, but they both hear it.)

“...Maybe?” Kaito isn’t sure what he wants (that’s not true, he knows what he wants and he can’t have it, he wants to be holding Shuichi again, more than anything else). “Yeah, sure. Let’s do it.” He takes a shaky breath. “Sorry.”

Yumeno yawns a bit. “Mmmkay. But stop apologizing! Not fit for a… Luminating Planetary or whatever.”

“Luminary of the Stars,” Kaito corrects, then winces. Still hurts a little, with one sidekick dead and the other still trapped in the horrible game that killed the first. “Yeah. Okay.” 

Yumeno is silent for a minute. “You really miss him, huh?” Pauses again. “Duh. But, you know.”

“Mmm.” Kaito isn’t sure what else to say. “He was so amazing. He would have been- (a better survivor, a better comfort when you were sobbing into my arms about how Yonaga died for some fucked-up audience, a better man.) “Really mad at me. You know.” For letting him die, for figuring out Ouma’s trap, for sending him to a brutal and painful death. (God, Kaito’s a fuckup.)

A snort. “Momota, I don't believe that for a minute.” More rustling. “Saihara was proud of you for figuring it out.” There’s a little bit of doubt in Yumeno’s voice, but Kaito doesn’t comment on it. (They both know deep down it’s his fault.) “You can’t blame yourself.”

“Yeah.” Momota chews on his lip for a bit. Thinking. “Thanks, Yumeno.”

Yumeno doesn’t respond.

“Yumeno?”

A snore.

Oh. Okay. Fair. 

Kaito hangs up, spills out 4 pills into his palm, and closes his eyes again.

“This is incredible.” Shuichi floats through dark matter, dancing around planets, tapping stars with bare fingertips. “I didn’t know space could be so beautiful.”

Kaito grins. “Of course! I promised I’d take you to space after we graduated, didn’t I? And the Luminary of the Stars always keeps his promises!”

“Oh, but you didn’t,” Shuichi murmurs, pressing his phantom hands into Momota’s chest. “You didn’t, and I’m dead, and you’re alive, and now I’ll never go anywhere again.” Presses his lips to Momota’s ear. Hisses, “ _It should have been you._ ” Malice lingers in his fingertips. His eyes don't look right, don't look like Shuichi. They’re dark and dangerous and slightly too yellow.

“Gh,” Kaito manages, but he can’t breathe, it’s _space_ , why isn’t he wearing a HELMET, goddamn it, he’s going to die and he’s going to die and ~~thank god, he deserves it~~ there’s nothing he can do about it.

Shuichi presses his lips to Kaito’s, and suddenly he can breathe again, thank God. He’s breathing just fine as he holds him tight, and he’s never letting himself lose Shuichi again. They can stay here forever, in limbo. The lines between life and death blur a bit, and Shuichi feels oh so terribly real in Momota’s hands, and now he’s crying, like a fucking coward, but Shuichi just smiles that sad, sad, smile.

And then he’s gone, and there’s nothing left for Momota but empty bedsheets and a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> saimota week day 5 :D im not very good at writing saimota but my goal was to make my emo ass friend cry!


End file.
